


Ненависть

by White_Kou



Category: The Witcher 2
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет, он не знает, что такое любовь. Но он знает, что такое ненависть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ненависть

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012
> 
> Бета: Trishka

Ариану шесть. Он бежит, не чувствуя под ногами земли, кусает губы и ругает самого себя. Утром, когда в замке начался переполох, он убежал с Филькой, веснушчатым сыном конюха, играть в лес. И совершенно забыл о наставлении отца. Он должен сейчас быть с рядом с матерью — вымытый, причесанный и наряженный в новенький камзол. Вместе с ней встречать короля перед замком. Шествовать по тропинке, галантно кланяться и чопорно, выдерживая паузы, приветствовать монарха. 

Ариан надеется пролезть в замок незаметно, через тот секретный проход, который он обнаружил на прошлой неделе, крикнуть слугам и быстро обрядиться в подобающий наряд. Он бежит через сад, спотыкаясь и падая, расшибая коленки, царапая лицо и руки о розовые кусты. Его цель уже совсем близко, но тут Ариан понимает, что уже не избежит наказания — держа мать под руку, по тропинке шествует величественный, разодетый в алую парчу, красивый мужчина. Фольтест Темерский.

Баронесса удивленно вскрикивает, а потом, суля суровое наказание, раздраженно поджимает полные губы.

— Какая милая девчушка поселилась в твоем саду, Луиза, — улыбаясь до невозможности ровными и белыми зубами, говорит король. Баронесса премило краснеет и улыбается пленительно, извиняясь за неподобающий вид её сына, а Ариан сжимает кулачки, глотая обидные слезы. В тот момент он ненавидит короля Фольтеста больше всех на свете.

 

Ариану девять, но он знает и видит гораздо больше, чем все живущие в замке. Каждый раз, подходя к отцовскому ложу, Ариан собирается с духом, чтобы раскрыть глаза старому барону на мерзкую, постыдную правду. Но у него ничего не выходит: губы не шевелятся, слова застревают в горле, и ему остается лишь бессильно сжимать дряхлую, совсем ослабевшую руку старика. От правды никому не станет лучше, знает Ариан. Она не принесет добра. Она умеет лишь ранить.

Он оставляет отца и выходит, снимает факел с зажима и через пятнадцать шагов поворачивает налево. А там нажимает на чуть выпирающий из стены камень и исчезает, растворяется в бесконечных тайных проходах. Совсем скоро он станет хозяином замка. А хозяин должен знать о своем владении все.

Его ноги ступают по многолетней пыли, а пламя факела распугивает пауков. Ариан сцепляет зубы и до боли зажмуривается, когда слышит долгий, протяжный стон матери. Он еще минуту борется с собой. А потом, сдавшись, разворачивается и идет на звук. Чтобы смотреть и чувствовать, как ненависть бежит по жилам.

 

Ариану двенадцать, он разодет в черный бархат, а на ногах дорогие кожаные сапоги. Его волосы стягивает черная лента. И на душе у него так же черно.

— Это действительно то, чего ты желаешь? — спрашивает он у крутящейся перед зеркалом матери.

Неотразимо прекрасной даже в трауре.

— Так будет лучше для нас обоих, Ари, — говорит баронесса, тепло глядя на сына огромными карими глазами.

Он счастлива, понимает Ариан. Она сияет ярче солнца в теплый летний день. И даже вуаль не скроет этого счастья. Да и какой смысл это скрывать, если все уже знают? Ей все равно, а ему, Ариану, придется краснеть за мать. Ему придется впиваться пальцами в рукоять прицепленного на пояс маленького детского меча и смотреть, запоминать лица с презрительными улыбками. Потом, когда меч станет настоящим, а лезвие — острым Ариан собственноручно распорет эти улыбки от уха до уха. 

— Его Величество никогда не бросит нас в беде, Ари. — Голос матери вырывает его из задумчивости. — Я должна тебе признаться, сынок… Не осуждай меня, прошу. Ты ведь знаешь, что такое любовь, Ари?

Ариан усмехается, стараясь растягивать губы в доброй, понимающей улыбке, и кивает утвердительно, чтобы не расстраивать мать. Нет, он не знает, что такое любовь, о которой говорит баронесса. Но он знает, что такое ненависть.

 

Ариану пятнадцать. Он возвращается в родной город после долгого отсутствия. Неделю назад Магистр отпустил его из ордена, вняв просьбе баронессы ла Валетт, изложенной в письме. Баронесса была на сносях и желала видеть старшего сына. 

Мать красива и хрупка, и о том, что роды могут стоить ей жизни, Ариан старается не думать. У замка он видит солдат с вышитыми королевскими лилиями на плащах и скрипит зубами. Фольтест, разумеется, здесь. Бледный, с залегшими под глазами тенями. Неужто ль переживает? А к вечеру из опочивален матери их обоих выгоняет лекарь-магик с повитухой. За дверью возня и отчаянные, полные боли стоны и крики. Ариан расхаживает по коридору, звеня до сих пор не снятой кольчугой. Он уже видел кровь, отрубленные конечности и истерзанные трупы, но впервые в жизни ему становится настолько жутко, тошнотворно страшно.

— Не дело мужикам сидеть под дверью, словно собакам, — говорит Фольтест и тянет Ариана на задний двор. 

Они фехтуют под луной, их мечи отражают свет бесчисленных факелов. Ночь приятно освежает разгоряченное в схватке тело. Ариан вспоминает, что ничего не ел со вчерашнего утра, но забывает о голоде и усталости, слыша торопливый топот слуги. Теперь у него есть сестра. Здоровенькая и светловолосая, как король, который плачет от счастья и сгребает его в медвежьи объятья. Сегодня у Ариана нет сил на ненависть.

 

Ариану восемнадцать, он лежит на мостовой и, кажется, выхаркивает внутренности. Удары сыплются со всех сторон, а в глазах темно от боли.

— Ну, довольно, оставьте парня, — говорит Фольтест. Слышится топот солдат, а потом мягкие, вкрадчивые шаги Его Величества. — За покушение на короля тебя надо бы четвертовать и публично выпотрошить, Ариан. Но я буду милостив. В память об отношениях, которые связывали меня с твоей матерью.

Белоснежный платок с вышитой лилией касается щеки, а потом король уходит, оставляя Ариана мычать разбитым ртом от боли и бессилия. Он ничего не смог сделать, он не остановил Фольтеста, не докричался до ревнивого монарха, вообразившего измену со стороны давней любовницы. Теперь Луиза ла Валетт — не дама, не фаворитка. Она — королевская шлюха с двумя бастардами на руках. 

Позор и бесчестие.

Слова, которых боится даже самый храбрый рыцарь.  
Ариан не хочет бояться. Он комкает в кулаке платок короля и, стараясь не обращать внимания на тошноту, поднимается. Он должен восстановить честь семьи. Смыть позор кровью. Ненависть придаст ему сил.

 

Ариану двадцать один, и он смотрит в янтарные, с узким зрачком, глаза мутанта. Геральт из Ривии — легендарный ведьмак, о котором няня рассказывала ему сказки в детстве. История о Сорокопутке была самой любимой. Ариан хорошо помнил её название — «Меньшее зло». В детстве выбор меньшего зла казался единственно правильным. Легким. Теперь Ариан знает, что это не так. Чтобы выбрать «меньшее зло», он должен сдаться. Бросить меч и отказаться от мести. 

— Он опозорил мою мать, прилюдно обозвав её шлюхой. — Ариан знает, что неправ. Но из последних сил цепляется за свою ненависть.

— Верно, уже ничего не изменишь, — кивает ведьмак, не отводя глаз. — Но ты можешь спасти своих людей.

Ариан оборачивается. Солдаты умрут за него. Они готовы. Еще завидев на горизонте стяги Фольтеста, они поняли, к чему все идет. Но сейчас у него, у Ариана, есть шанс выбрать «меньшее зло». Спасти чуть больше жизней.

— Мои люди не должны расплачиваться за мою ненависть, — говорит он, разжимая пальцы на рукояти меча. Сталь с глухим стуком падает на пол, и вскоре ей вторят еще три десятка клинков.

Фольтест даже не смотрит в его сторону. Король зовет ведьмака и спешит в часовню, к своим, теперь уже официально признанным детям.

Надежда обнимает сердце Ариана мягкой вуалью. Может, все еще будет хорошо.

 

Ариану двадцать два. Он спускается по ступеням, высоко держа над головой коптящий факел. В склепе темно и пыльно, никто не приходит проведать почившего короля. Баронам и герцогам теперь не до почестей. Мертвый монарх никому не нужен. 

Саркофаг Фольтеста массивен, хоть фигура короля вырезана на нем довольно небрежно: к похоронам почти не было времени на подготовку.

— Я должен был бы радоваться, — говорит Ариан, вглядываясь в скользящие по каменному лику отсветы пламени. — Твою страну раздирают междоусобицы, орен упал и больше не в ходу… Все, что ты строил, рассыпалось прахом. Но вместо радости я… должен разбирать ту разруху, которую ты после себя оставил. Заниматься политикой, обманывать, давать ложные обещания, заключать фиктивные договора. Спасать твою Темерию, Фольтест. 

Одно мгновение Ариану кажется, что Фольтест смотрит на него своим чуть насмешливым, строгим взглядом. Но это лишь игра света. 

— Я ненавидел тебя с первой встречи. И эта ненависть давала мне силы жить. А теперь я должен быть тобой, Фольтест!

В кармане камзола лежит смятый, с вышитыми королевскими лилиями платок. Ариан закусывает губу, чувствуя, как щеки обжигают горячие слезы. 

Ариан разворачивается и направляется к выходу. Он спрячет свою ненависть в сердце. И спасет страну, которую так любил ненавистный ему король.


End file.
